


Whiskers

by charlottefrey



Series: something like an Advent Calendar thing [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Magic!AU, Modern AU, Phasma is deeply in love, Transforming cat!Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Every man in the village is after Rey Skywalker and to test them, she offered a challenge: Whoever got the key around her cat's neck would have the key to her heart. Phasma doesn't understand the reasoning behind that. But she likes the cat one way or another and even goes as far as having whole one sided conversation with it.
Relationships: Phasma/Rey
Series: something like an Advent Calendar thing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560328
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Whiskers

**Author's Note:**

> lol another Rey/Phasma

Phasma watched out the window how yet another man with a fishing-net ran after Rey’s tri-coloured cat. 

It had gotten to the point of utter ridiculousness if anyone asked Phasma, which no one did. Rey had announced a few weeks ago that whoever caught her cat and acquired the key around her neck would get to marry Rey. So far no one had actually gotten a hold of the animal and Phasma was very much done with the whole bullshit. 

A mewl drew her from her thoughts. 

Perched on the windowsill was Rey’s cat and looked at Phasma expectantly. Grumbling, Phasma dug her ass out from under her blanket and she placed her mug next to her teapot. 

“You better not keep me too long today, I made myself some of that fancy tea,” Phasma told the cat and walked into the kitchen. 

There was little in her life she loved more than the hours spent sitting next to her window with a mug of her favourite tea and a podcast or a book. Sometimes she just sat there and did her own form of meditation. 

And sometimes Rey’s cat popped in and annoyed her demanding attention or snacks. 

Sometimes Phasma forgot to buy something nice for the cat and those days were spent with scolding and angry mewling until Phasma caved in and gave the cat some of her own food. Which she knew was bad because human food wasn’t for cats. 

But for the longest time now, she always had some of the cat’s favourites in her small pantry. 

It had become a ritual with the two of them and whenever it happened Phasma wondered to herself if she should tell Rey that she spent the last few months feeding her cat. But since the cat’s figure never changed Phasma assumed it was of no consequence.

Also she could hardly refuse the poor thing spending day and night getting harrassed by everyone for that damn key. 

If Phasma was honest, she found the whole thing a little over the top, but that was how Rey worked. And maybe that was part of the appeal for some people. Not for her though.

Rey was amazing and that in a way made her unattainable for Phasma. 

“There you go you annoying fuzz ball,” Phasma sat down a small dish with some shrimp mousse. 

The cat wolfed the stuff down and Phasma watched her. 

“You know I don’t understand why Rey is putting you through this. I really would not put my pet through that shit. And especially after she has stated so often that she wouldn’t marry anyone.” 

The cat didn’t reply and instead licked it’s paws clean. 

“Seriously, isn’t that like some form of animal cruelty?” 

Phasma took the dish back and rinsed it off before placing it on the pile of dishes she needed to do tonight. 

“None of the men in this fucking town would even appreciate Rey. She’s way to pretty for them.” 

With a sigh Phasma turned back around and almost fell on her ass. 

In the middle of her kitchen stood Rey, a smirk on her lips and a key around her neck. The cat was fucking gone and Phasma suddenly felt like she really needed to lay down. Maybe this was just a really weird dream?

“Do you know why I like you so much?” Rey asked.

Phasma didn’t reply, the shock still too deep. 

“You are just so fucking honest and sweet. Everyone always goes on how hardened you are and that you can’t feel emotions like any other person in the world, but you feel so much deeper than anyone else.” 

“What?” Phasma asked weakly. “the fuck?” 

“Haven’t you gotten it yet? I’m a shapeshifter. The cat you’ve been feeding for the past few months? That was me,” Rey chuckled. “I didn’t want anyone in my life who wouldn’T like my other form and so many men hate cats or disregard them. You on the other hand, adored me in cat form. And something tells me you will adore me in human form even more.” 

“This is the weirdest fucking thing that has happened to me,” Phasma said and stepped towards Rey. “But at this point it’s pretty much fuck it I guess.” 

Rey giggled and wound her arms around Phasma’s neck. 

“I was hoping you’d turn out the way you did. I’d hate to miss out on those lovely shoulders of yours.” 

Phasma laughed and pulled Rey closer. Leaning her forehead against Rey’s Phasma inhaled deeply. This might all be a dream, but it was really good one she decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! Please leave a comment, it motivates writers!


End file.
